


the night is still young

by kaymccall



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, High School, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaymccall/pseuds/kaymccall
Summary: Prompt: “You can lie to yourself, but don’t lie to me.”





	the night is still young

 

Maria’s tagged along with Liz and Kyle to another one of Kate Long’s infamous parties, and she feels the regret settling in before she’s finished her second red solo cup of beer. She’d lost track of Rosa early into the night, and Liz and Kyle had gone off somewhere, probably to find an empty bedroom. She begged Alex to come with her tonight, but he just smirked at her and said, “You’re on your own, Besides, I’m grounded this weekend anyway.”

It’s not like she’s anything close to socially awkward. She would gladly strike up a conversation with anyone, if only there was someone around worth talking to. As it is, there’s no one at this party she feels like wasting her time on. She’s content to lean against the brick wall out back and people-watch, but even that gets old quickly. These parties are always the the same. The same people, the same music, same fucking everything in this stupid town.

She considers leaving, but Kyle’s her ride, and Mom’s no doubt way too busy with the Friday night crowd to come pick her up. Some nights, Maria wouldn’t mind the leisurely walk home, but she knows better than to walk alone down country roads on a weekend after dark.

She’s almost ready to bite the bullet and just interrupt Kyle and Liz, wherever they are and whatever they’re doing, to ask for a ride home, she’s that painfully bored, when she sets her eyes on Isobel Evans across the way.

She’s drunk and giggling, talking to a group of girls. Nicky Branson is hanging off her, arm draped around her shoulder, but she pointedly ignores him, engrossed in her conversation with Tess.

He leans in and kisses her neck, and she laughs nervously and shoves him off. Maria can see her mouth, “Stop,” but he doesn’t. Instead, he leans in again, gripping her by the waist and pulling her close.

This time, she jerks away violently, rearing her hand back and slapping him hard enough that Maria can hear the impact it makes from across the yard. Nick staggers back, mutters the words, “Crazy bitch,” and retreats back to his gang of drunken jock assholes.

The group of girls Isobel was talking to stare, eyebrows raised, and Nick’s friends are glaring at her. Isobel turns on her heel and stalks off. None of her so-called friends follow her, so Maria, against her better judgement, does.

She knocks on the bathroom door. “Someone’s in here,” comes Isobel’s voice.

Tentatively, Maria cracks the door open, averting her eyes. “Are you okay?”

Isobel jerks the door fully open, glaring. “I’m fine. What the hell do you want?”

“I saw what happened.”

Isobel blinks twice, then gathers herself enough to roll her eyes. “That was nothing. I’m a mean drunk and I overreacted.”

Maria leans against the doorframe, sticking one arm up so that Isobel can’t get away that easily.  **“You can lie to yourself, but don’t lie to me,”**  she says. “I’m psychic.”

“You’re a weirdo,” Isobel replies, but there’s no real malice in it. She chews at her bottom lip. “I just… I hate guys like that. I hate– being  _touched_  like that, like they have some sort of right to just–” Isobel cuts herself off and shivers.

“Well, you can count on the fact that he’s not likely to try it again after that. His friends too.” She regards Isobel for a moment, and despite standing a good half foot above her, she looks suddenly small in the way she carries herself. She’s never seen that side of Isobel before. “And those bitches out there’ll have forgotten everything by Monday.”

“Why are you even talking to me?” Isobel demands. “We aren’t friends.” 

Maria shrugs. “Boredom, I guess. This party blows.”

“Yeah,” Isobel agrees. Then, “Hey, do you have a ride home?”

Maria snorts. “You’re way too drunk to drive, Evans.”

“True, but Max isn’t. He’s around here somewhere.”

Maria laughs. “Max Evans at a Kate Long party?”

“I’m pretty sure he’s just sitting in his car reading  _The Great Gatsby_ ,” Isobel says, rolling her eyes. “We can drop you off on the way home.”

It’s not like she has a lot of better options. Even if she can find them, Maria is sure she doesn’t want to walk in on whatever Liz and Kyle are doing right now. “Okay,” she says. “Thanks.”

Isobel’s wrong about one thing. When they find Max, he’s reading  _Anna Karenina_  instead of  _Gatsby_.

 


End file.
